Ron Loewinsohn
by George J. Dance Ronald William Loewinsohn (December 15, 1937 - October 14, 2014) was an American poet, novelist, and academic.Ronald Loewinsohn, San Francisco Chronicle, October 27, 2014, Legacy.com. Web, July 7, 2018. Life Loewinsohn was born in Iloilo, Philippines. He spent his early childhood under the Japanese occupation during World War II. His family moved to the United States in 1945, and settled in San Francisco some years later. He graduated from Abraham Lincoln High School in 1955. He was a Beat poet in San Francisco in the late 1950s. In 1959 (before Lowinsohn was in college), his debut collection of poetry was published by LeRoi Jones, with an introduction by Allen Ginsberg and a prefatory letter by William Carlos Williams.Julia Summer, Faculty Profile: Ron Loewinsohn, The Berkeleyan, July 15, 1998, University of California at Berkeley. Web, Mar. 11, 2013. In 1963 he co-edited the literary magazine Change with Richard Brautigan.Loewinsohn, Ron: Biographical History, University of Virginia. Web, Mar. 11, 2013. He earned a B.A. from the University of California, Berkeley (UCB) in 1967, and a Ph.D. from Harvard University in 1971. He was hired as a professor of English at Berkeley in 1970, where he taught both literature and creative writing until his retirement in 2005. He married Siv Sandler in 2004. He died in Berkeley in 2014 after a prolonged illness. Writing Ron Silliman: "In The New American Poetry, Ron Loewinsohn – just 23 when the book was first published – demonstrated an uncanny ability to channel the style of William Carlos Williams.""I know I'm repeating myself, but ...", Silliman's Blog. Blogspot, Web, Mar. 11, 2013. Recognition His poetry was included in Donald Allen's 1960 anthology, The New American Poetry, 1945-1960. Loewinsohn's awards include the Poets Foundation Award (1963), the Irving Stone Award of the Academy of American Poets (1966), and the Ina Coolbrith Memorial Prize for Poetry (1966). In 2003, a poem Ron wrote for Siv was included in the Addison Street Poetry Walk Project (curated by Robert Haas) in Berkeley's "Arts District," surrounded by 127 other poems by Berkeley poets. In popular culture Richard Brautigan's novel Trout Fishing in America is dedicated to Loewinsohn and poet Jack Spicer. Publications * Watermelons (introduction by Allen Ginsberg; prefatory letter by William Carlos Williams). New York: Totem Press, 1959. * The World of the Lie. San Francisco, CA: Change Press, 1963. * "Against the Silences to Come." Writing, No. 4 Four Seasons Foundation, San Francisco, CA: Four Seasons Foundation, 1965.Ron Loewinsohn, Wiki, Amazon.com. Web, Mar. 11, 2013. * L'autre. Los Angeles, CA: Black Sparrow, 1967. * The Step (serial poem). Los Angeles, CA: Black Sparrow Press, 1968. * Meat Air: Poems, 1957-1969. New York: Harcourt Brace, 1970. * Goat Dances. Santa Barbara, CA: Black Sparrow, 1976 Novels * Magnetic Field(s). New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 1983; New York: Bantam, 1984; Dalkey Archive Press, 2002 * Where All the Ladders Start. New York: Atlantic Monthly Press, 1987. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of California, Berkeley.Ron Loewinsohn, Emeritus, English, University of California, Berkeley. Web, Mar. 11, 2013. See also *The Beat poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Poems by Ron Loewinsohn from Berkeley Daze ;Books *Ron Loewinsohn at Amazon.com ;About * Faculty Profile: Ron Loewinsohn in The Berkeleyan * Loewinsohn's emeritus faculty page at UC Berkeley. * Loewinsohn, Ron, Biographical History at Social Archive. ;Etc. * [http://www.brautigan.net/change.html Change magazine] at Brautigan.net. Category:1937 births Category:American poets Category:American novelists Category:Beat Generation writers Category:Living people Category:University of California, Berkeley faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:Beat Generation poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics